LNY:Planet Manhattan
Background * Location: New York System * Owner: Liberty Police, Inc. * Diameter: 12,753km * Mass: 5.98 x 10e24kg * Terrain: Terrestial * Temperature: -46C to 43C * Escape Velocity: 11.27km/s Description Founded in the year 1 AS, Manhattan was the first human colony established in the Sirius Sector. Over the last eight centuries it has grown into a teeming world of 220 million people who live and work in a single city that covers the vast majority of the planet. Nearly the entire population is dedicated to the manifest destiny of the Liberty free market, and today Manhattan is the hub of a vast commercial network that stretches into almost every corner of Sirius. While "going to Manhattan" has become a commonly accepted phrase for leaving home to seek your fortune, the cost of living in Manhattan itself is extravagantly high. If a trend is new and exciting - and expensive - then it almost certainly originated here. Bar Capacity: 5 + Bartender * Bartender: Bob Swaffar (LPI) * Ageira Technologies ** Dr. Jane Peterson * Borderworld Exports ** Captain Chris Yallalee * '''Cryer Pharmaceuticals ** Captain Will Thrift (Market) * Deep Space Engineering ** Kent Raffray * Kishiro Technologies ** Koji Fujimoto * Junkers ** Scrapper Paul Steed * Liberty Navy ** Captain Elaine Frazer ** Lt. Evan Brandt ** Lt. Pamela Greenwood * Liberty Police Inc. ** Captain Joe Nicholson ** Detective Kevin Key ** Detective Kim Bailey * Liberty Security Force ** Coordinator William Campbell * Orbital Spa and Cruise Lines ** Travel Agent Miguel Sanchez * Republican Shipping ** Peter Haas * Samura Heavy Industries ** Minako Asado * Synth Foods ** Dr. Dutch Corbin (Market) * Universal Shipping ** Thomas Wise Information * Ageira Technologies: Detroit Munitions - 300 credits * Synth Foods: Planet Los Angeles - 1000 credits * Synth Foods: Planet Stuttgart - 2700 credits * Universal Shipping: Planet Los Angeles - 1000 credits Deep Space Engineering Rumors * The Construction Machinery you see here in Manhattan was supplied by us from our manufacturing plants in Houston. Houston supplies a large portion of Liberty's heavy machinery. Liberty Navy Rumors * The Navy doesn't have the authority to enter another colony's space without the permission of the government. That's why sometimes if you want to catch somebody you have to hire a Bounty Hunter to do it, as unsavory as that is. Usually Bounty Hunters are just as bad as the scum you hire them to capture. * The Navy sends patrols into the Badlands, where the criminals are smuggling in a large portion of the contraband that enters the system. We have yet to find the Jump Hole they are using, but when we do the citizens of this system will be a lot safer than they are now. Liberty Police Inc. Rumors * The Junkers are criminal dirtbags, but they are smart about it, unlike the Rogues. They have a legitimate cover as scrap collectors, but we know they are as crooked as any other criminal. And they will never give up one of their own. You squeeze a Junker to make him talk about other criminals. * Xenos are hitting the Trade Lanes around Manhattan. They are moving in from the Jersey Debris Fields; there must be a Jump Hole somewhere within the Jersey. At least they don't really attack Liberty shipping, just Kusari and Rheinland. * LPI is almost like two companies: you got the LPI who police Liberty space and run the Sugarland and Huntsville prison ships, and then you have LPI the consumer goods manufacturer making all kinds of products with the captured criminals as their labor force. * One of the Rogues we arrested just spilled his guts. This guy and two of his wingmen had traveled from the Badlands all the way around Liberty space following the debris fields till he reached Baltimore Shipyards. They flew right by one of our patrols and got tagged on their final approach to Baltimore. Liberty Security Force Rumors * The Lane Hackers have stolen advanced Ageira technology, which has given them the ability to predict and intercept cargo shipments throughout the Trade Lane network. They are a very smart criminal organization, but sooner or later they will make a mistake. News Famous Manhattan Artist Kidnapped MANHATTAN - In one of their boldest moves yet, the Liberty Rogues have kidnapped famous Sculptor John Frankel. He was discovered missing from his apartment two days ago. This afternoon, a ransom demand was received from his captors insisting that a million credits be left within the Pittsburgh Debris Field at a specific location, whereupon he would be released. Frankel's family fears that the Rogues may kill him even if they do pay the ransom. Drug Abuse on the Rise in Liberty MANHATTAN - A recently conducted independent survey shows increased use of the illegal drug Cardamine by the yougn elite of Manhattan. "This is alarming news," LPI chief, Bill Watkins, said as he responded to questions at a press conference that was called to specifically address the planet's rising Cardamine infatuation. Watkins went on to say that the LPI cannot and will not make exceptions for youngsters under the influence. "If we catch them with the drug, we have to put them away," he later quoted after being questioned regarding the measures the LPI would take against yougn Manhattanites that were arrested for possession. Rheinland Expats Flock to Manhattan MANHATTAN - Rheinland high society is on the move, and Manhattan is the destination of choice. With the economic woes that Rheinland has been experiencing in recent years, many of the colony's finest families are relocating to the center of Sirius. "I can live the life I wish to lead more easily here -- it's a shame, but true," said Gerhardt Schliefner, a newcomer from Stuttgart. Immigrants most commonly cited teh uncontrolled crime wave in Rheinland as their primary reason for leaving. Squatters Appeal to Government DENVER - A coalition of impoverished Colorado residents made an appeal to the Liberty government today, presenting a message entitled: "Being poor is not illegal." The prepared statement was addressed to the legislature in Manhattan and summarized a list of grievances that many long time Colorado residents held. They cited numerous examples of revised zoning laws that forced them to abandon their homes for temporary encampments scattered in the hills. There they faced harassment by LPI "squatter" patrols. There's been no official acknowledgement from New York.